


Day 101

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [101]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 101

Lady Elegant and a few other Ladies of Kirkwall sat gathered in her sitting room, ostensibly to sip tea and gossip, but really to casually slide into a discussion for the most important topic in Kirkwall. That of succession. The art of gossip was tricky, if one wanted to plant ideas and have them spread, one could not outright say it or everyone would oppose it outright. You had to weave the conversation in such a way, everyone would end up agreeing, seemingly by coincidence.

“We will need to elect a new Viscount at some point,” Elegant said after a few hours of wonderfully banal gossip. “Leaving the throne empty is an invitation to every other Marcher City to strike when we’re weak.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Lady Darrow gasped.

“Don’t forget about ‘King’ Fyruss,” Lady Glendon reminded her.

“That was in the second age,” Darrow protested.

“History always repeats,” Elegant said, sipping her tea. “Ignoring the other Free Cities, how long before our men start killing each other over the crown?”

“Goodness, can you imagine?” Glendon mused. “Following up a Qunari attack with a civil war?”

“What are we Fereldon?” Lady Regner tittered. They all had a good laugh at that.

“The only reason we had to deal with the Qunari in the first place,” Glendon mused, “was because Dumar was too craven to toss them out when they arrived. Honestly, I don’t know what he expected.”

“I suspect,” Regner said. “that he expected everyone to mind their own business until the problem decided to leave. That’s what he would have done, stayed quiet and left. No backbone on that man. I’m only surprised his head didn’t fall off sooner.” That earned an amused snort from Glendon and a scandalized gasp from Darrow.

“One should not speak so ill of the dead,” Darrow chided.

“Then the living should not act so poorly,” Glendon retorted.

“Nevertheless,” Elegant cut in, before her guests started throwing her tea-ware. “Whomsoever takes the crown next should be someone who will stand up for us when the need arises. Not someone who equivocates until your city burns.”

“Looking to climb up another rung on the social ladder are we?” Regner said. From anyone else Elegant would have taken offence, but Regner was one of her most loyal friends.

“By the Maker no,” Elegant laughed. “I’d never have time to tend my garden, and can you imagine my husband as Viscount?”

“Then who?” Darrow asked.

“Who better than the man who defeated the Qunari himself?” Glendon suggested.

“A Dog Lord ruling our city?” Regner scoffed.

“His mother was Marcher to the core,” Glendon pointed out.

“Poor dear,” Darrow said.

“I suppose you can’t deny he has the courage to protect the city when we need him,” Elegant said. “But would the others accept a mage as Viscount?”

“At least he’s a mage of noble blood,” Glendon said.

“The Amells are cursed if you ask me,” Regner said.

“So is the throne,” Glendon laughed. “The Threnhold and Dumar lines both within half an Age? You couldn’t pay me to sit on that chair.”

“Well maybe the curses will cancel eachother out,” Darrow ventured. They all had a good chuckle about that. The conversation veered back into the banal after that but the seeds were planted in the minds of three proments Ladies of the court, and that was an afternoon well spent in Elegant’s opinion.


End file.
